Uta x OC
by xSilverDreamsx
Summary: Kiyomi Akashi works at a club, and when she finally secures a meal, the leader of the Fourth ward appears! Sharing her meal, her heart gets captured by Uta without her even knowing.
1. The Club

The scent of blood was insatiable. Sure she was a stripper, working full time for the club in the fourth ward, but that didn't mean she couldn't pick and choose her customers. And the one Kiyomi had in her clutches was the sweetest she's had. With sweet words and loving gestures, she attracted the man into her private room, where she had a reputation to play with her food. This one wasn't any different. Good thing that everything in the room was red.

This one's name was Andrew. He asked for her name and she gave it, rubbing her sex against his. He was allowed to touch; she liked it when humans touched her. They had a gentleness about them that she could never find in a ghoul partner. _Well_ , she thought. _There was always Ren-chan._ But even Yomo had gotten rougher than she had wanted him to and it ended up being a one night stand. But eventually those human touches turned into kisses, and those kisses ended up having clothes tossed to the floor, Kiyomi sheathing the cock to the hilt inside of her. It was only then her customer started to scream because she couldn't take it anymore. She needed a bite. Warm red dripped down her chest as she lapped up the gaping hole in Andrew's neck.

"Now now," she cooed ever so softly as she felt semen shoot inside of her. "I told you I was a very dirty girl. So let's play _dirty~"._ A hand went to crush her customer's chest, and Kiyomi sighed. That was a little too short for her taste. Thank god the owners were ghouls.

There was a gentle knock at the door and irritation bubbled in her chest. Kiyomi grabbed a robe, hastily making her hair and skin look presentable when she opened the door to a gleaming pair of red eyes. His hair was bleached, a headband going to hold back his hair. He was wearing a stupid pair of round sunglasses, and his hand had snuck through the door to open it a little farther. His nails were black, Kiyomi noticed subtly, and her eyes went straight back up to his when he leaned forward to take a small sniff.

"You're eating. I hope you don't mind if I come in to share, ne?"

"I'm sorry," the female sneered. "But who the hell do you think you are?" Her ghoul eyes matched his in an instant.

"Pardon my manners," the blonde chuckled. "My name is Uta. Now let me in. Pretty please?" At his name her heart dropped. The ghoul who watched over the fourth ward was here. Why? She couldn't refuse him. Not if she wanted to be torn to bits. Though Kiyomi took a defensive stance, she shifted backwards to let the ghoul in, his glittering eyes giving her a once over and shifting to the clothes all over the floor. The whole room was splattered in blood.

Uta took in the scene with a smile, going over to help himself to a small nibbles of an arm before ripping off the corpse's hand. Shoving it into his mouth, he waved an one hundred dollar bill towards Kiyomi's direction. "Come and entertain me after we've finished eating. I can show you a whole new world after this one." Kiyomi's eyes shot wide and her face turned pink. Sighing, she walked over and swiped it from his hand.

 _As long as I'm being paid,_ she thought, and soon they were finishing their meal, and she was pushing the blonde down on the blood stained bed. "Be gentle with me," she whispered sensually, stealing a nip from those pierced lips. She couldn't believe she had missed that tiny detail, and Uta's smile turned into a devious grin. It made Kiyomi's southern region pulsate with need and longing.

"Oh trust me, baby. _I will~"_ he purred and gripped her hips tight in his hands. His hips rolled up, pressing his arousal against her core and she hissed softly. Uta's hands slipped from her hips up her robe to explore the skin that was hidden underneath. "Such soft... Succulent skin," the ghoul whispered, licking his lower lip, and he pulled his hands away to push the robe off, revealing Kyomi's full glory.

"Pervert," the girl hissed, and it was immediately cut off with a rough kiss, and a tongue seeking entrance to dominate her. Eventually she let him in, Uta sliding up into a sitting position to grope her chest, kissing her and moving down to leave marks along her neck. Eventually he bit down to tear a small piece of skin from her neck, and she cried out.

"I thought you said you'd be gentle," Kiyomi whispered, and Uta looked at her with mischievous eyes.

"My fingers were crossed." And with that, he was going to drown her in such pleasure that he pushed her on her back, attacking her chest with his lips. Teeth rolled one nipple around in his mouth, while his right hand played with the other perky bud. Moans echoed through the room, and Kiyomi found that the blonde's hair was silky smooth, soft to the touch. Her hands smoothed down his hair as he gave her his ministrations, down his back and up through his shirt to feel the toned muscles. She would instantly start melting when she saw this. She eventually tugged the shirt over his head, and her prediction was right. Her mouth dropped and Uta pulled back and look at her, putting his glasses off to the side.

"Like what you see~? " he purred softly in a seductive manner.

"I'm not used to it. All of my customers are... Unfavorable," Kiyomi admitted. That brought a wider smile to Uta's face, and Kiyomi blushed as he brought her hands to his chest.

"This isn't unfavorable... Is.. It?" each word was enunciated clearly, and he moved her hands ever closer to his pants button. As soon as her fingers touched the cold metal, she ripped it open, pushing down the pants and the thin fabric that covered his pulsating length.

Her eagerness was what set Uta off. He pushed her down again, grinding his need against her sex, eyes bearing down into hers. He didn't dare tear his gaze away. It was only when she whispered his name and closed her eyes, her head falling back and off the pillow did he push into her all the way into the hilt.

Kiyomi's eyes flew open as he buried himself inside of her, a long moan being torn from her lips. It made Uta smile, pulling out completely, and thrusting all the way back in with a hard force. The female swore, nails going to dig in toned shoulders. A cloud of lust settled across her crimson orbs. But Uta liked the pain, the way she dug her nails into his muscles, how she raked deep scratches into his back. It made him pound mercilessly into her, and it wasn't long before her walls tightened around him as she released.

Kiyomi's back arched as Uta pounded deeper and deeper into her sensitive walls, and eventually, his head dropped next hers, his breathing labored. His thrusts became more erratic, and they lost their smooth rhythm. His arms went to hook around her knees, pressing them into the plush bedding underneath them, sinking deeper into her warmth. Uta eventually pulled back, his face contorted with pleasure as he pulled out of her quickly, his semen shooting up both of their stomachs, chests, and Kiyomi's face.

Uta looked pleased with himself with his artwork, looking her up and down as he moved to get a blanket to clean up. "Your name?" he inquired over his shoulder. Kiyomi was hesitant to answer as she cleaned herself up as well, watching as he got dressed. Eventually she answered.

"Kiyomi. Kiyomi Akashi." He was fully dressed.

"Well then. It was a fun time, ne? But I'm sure I'll see you around. And make sure you're careful around here Ki-chan~, " Uta purred over his shoulder. "Or next time... I could just eat you up~"

Kiyomi watched with wide eyes as he left. His last words sent shivers down her spine, clutching her robe to herself. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Second Meeting

"I'm telling you Itori-san!" Kiyomi's small palms hit the bar, her silvery hair falling in front of her green eyes. She had gone straight to Helter Skelter to tell the owner what had happened, and Itori didn't dare tell Kiyomi that she knew who Uta was. "He just waltzed in on my dinner! It's extremely rude."

"Uhhh-huuuhhh~" The crimson was busy cleaning a glass before she poured Kiyomi a glass of vodka. "Here, Ki-chan. Just relax. I'm pretty sure he won't pop up again."

"This isn't a joke." Kiyomi's nose wrinkled at the drink and she sighed as she sat on a stool, pulling it closer to her. "I just...I don't know. Something about him was off, making me want to raise the alarm. It was definitely creeper alert." Itori only smiled gently. She knew Uta wouldn't be a creeper, but he usually did get what he wanted in the end. Even if it was a just someone to keep him company.

"I know it's not a joke Ki-chan. Maybe you should just go home and rest. Start fresh. Maybe we should go out clubbing tomorrow!" The bar tender jumped enthusiastically, a huge smile on her face.

"That sounds wonderful." A small smile spread across Kiyomi's face, closing her eyes, only to have her ears perk up when the door opened, and Itori squealed.

"REN-CHAN~!" It seemed like the female ghoul had dove over the bar to tackle the young male, who had a slight annoyed look on his face. Kiyomi's face had reddened deeply and she turned her back to him, downing the rest of her drink in one swallow. She hadn't wanted to run into Yomo again, but here he was, staring at her back with a steely gaze. "Ki-chan, aren't you going to say hi?" Itori seemed to pout and green eyes had given the bar tender a sharp glare over a bare shoulder.

"Y-Yomo-san. It's a pleasure to see you again." Kiyomi turned around to face the two, her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. Yomo didn't say anything, just watched her and raked his gaze up and down her physique, and then looked away. It was so like him, she thought. He still didn't really talk.

"Kiyomi? How do you know Ren-chan?" Itori questioned as she looked back and forth between the two ghouls, and the ghouls both turned beet red.

"Yomo and I... U-uh..." Kiyomi started before the bartender's eyes shot wide and then she got this mischievous look on her face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh~~ So you're the girl he had a one night stand with!" Itori exclaimed and the other female blushed a deeper red. Kiyomi really didn't want to talk about this right now. It wasn't exactly one of the prouder moments in life, and she really just wanted to get past it. She stood and leaned over the bar to get the bottle of vodka. She needed to be drunk. Had to, but the bottle was snatched out of her hands by larger hands and she was brought back to sit down in the stool.

"Yomo!" Kiyomi snapped. "You know you have to pay to touch the merchandise." There wasn't any reaction from him, as expected, but she only huffed through her nose as her glass was filled again.

"Well well," Itori tutted. "What an embarrassing reunion! Ren-chan, won't you go to the club with us tomorrow, pleeeaaassseeeeee?" The crimson batted her eyes softly at the male ghoul and he grunted as he looked away.

"Fine. Only if it's to keep you out of trouble, Itori," Yomo mumbled and he tapped his finger on the bar for his own glass. The bar tender filled it full of blood wine for him, singing happily. Tomorrow was going to be a fun night.

Kiyomi strapped on her pumps, giving her another two inches of height so she didn't seem so short. She fluffed her hair, making it appear even more curly she intended, but it would do. Itori had stopped by her apartment with Yomo, and she could be heard blundering around the house for alcohol. Kiyomi eventually stepped out of her bedroom, sighing. "Itori! I'm ready"

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKIN' TIME!" the crimson screamed from the other side of the house. Yomo had already put an arm around Itori to keep her steady in her high heels, which made her even taller than Kiyomi. A small smile spread across said ghoul's face, and Kiyomi moved to the door.

"Let's go then."

The club was always lively on a Friday night, but it was even livelier tonight. Yomo and Itori immediately went their own way, ditching Kiyomi in a group of sweaty bodies, thrusting in different directions at their own will to the rhythm of the music. A few gropes to the ass, and attempts at sex, the female ghoul made her way off the dance floor and to the side where she could sit on a leather couch and watch. Someone had bought her a glass of bourbon, which she sipped at distastefully; she wouldn't turn down alcohol if it was free.

The mix of sweat and humans blood mingled in her nostrils. Swirling her glass around, listening to the ice clink around in her glass, Kiyomi looked out to the mass of people before she downed the rest of her alcohol, standing up, swaying slightly. The drink was already starting to get to her head, and a small smile crossed her face as she started to make her way to the bathroom just to make sure that her make up was in check. Just before she had gotten to the door, her wrist was tugged on so she was faced towards the wall. Kiyomi only let out a small noise as she was pushed up against the wall, her wrists pinned behind her, and a familiar piercing brushed up against her ear. She froze as he spoke.

"Ah~ Ki-chan~. I didn't know you knew Itori-chan and Raven-chan." A deep chuckle rumbled through Uta's chest as he gently rolled his hips, his erection becoming clear. She could feel it under her dress. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight. I could eat you up, Ki-chan." His breath hit the back of her neck as he moved her hair, Uta nipping at the skin before he ran his tongue over it gently.

"Uta," Kiyomi growled. "Let me go!" She tried to jerk away from his grasp.

"Nope. Be a good girl, and I'll take care of you." A smirk crossed his lips before tugging her along, Uta leading the female to the back, where there was a door. It lead outside; it was raining. Soon enough he let her go, and wound his fingers gently through hers as he pulled out an umbrella. "I knew this was going to happen. I could smell it in the air." Uta smiled softly down at her and tapped his nose with his free hand before leading Kiyomi along down the street.

"Where are you taking me?" she spat, looking away from him. She stumbled slightly in her pumps, almost tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. Man, she was too much of a light weight. Uta quickly caught her, leaning her against his side and winding his arm around her shoulder for the support.

"Some where safe. I didn't want someone taking you away from me. Not when you look so damned sexy. Tasty." The tip of his tongue slid out of his mouth and licked at his upper lip. Kiyomi blushed softly. His words were oddly arousing. Not to mention watching his pink muscle run over his soft-

 _No._ She stopped herself from her mind drifting off to places immediately. But that didn't help her from stealing glances at the male ghoul during the dreary walk in the night. Rain pattered across the umbrella above them, against the windows of the buildings and cars, the pavement. Her feet were wet, and Kiyomi was starting to get cold. Uta noticed as she shivered against him and he stopped in front of an alley way before attempting to guide her down.

"No! What do you think you're doing?!" Kiyomi started to freak, pulling away from the ghoul, but Uta's strong grip was kept around her wrist.

"Taking you to my home. Please, Kiyomi. Don't you trust me?" That was the first time since they've met that he said her actual name, even with as little as he's said it. It made Kiyomi weak, and she stopped trying to pull away, going closer to him.

"Yes and no," she whispered, deciding not to leave his question go unanswered. Uta gave her a small smile before guiding her down the dimly lit alley, turning to a shop on the left. He let her wrist go to fish out the keys, keeping her in his vision as he unlocked the door unless she attempted to run. Kiyomi watched as he pushed the door open to an old, musty room, with blankets and a couch.

"It isn't much," Uta said softly. "I just bought it. So I'm renovating myself." He glanced back at her and took her hand, a small smirk crossing his features. "Now. Back to what I originally wanted~" Kiyomi was pulled towards him, his mouth crashing down on hers. He pushed her back against the door, slamming it shut as Kiyomi moaned slightly from under him.

"U-uta, wait!" she shouted as he pulled away to start tearing away at her dress. He looked down at her with a slight irritated questioning look, and she blushed. "G-gently...Please..." Her hands went to his chest, and she swayed slightly in her pumps. Uta caught her in his arms and brought her to the couch, kneeling down to help her with her shoes. Bringing her foot to his mouth, his kissed her ankle softly where there were indentations from her straps.

"Of course, Ki-chan. I won't treat you roughly unless you ask it of me." A small smile crossed his face against as he crept up in front of her, still on his knees as he shoved her shoes away towards the wall. Kiyomi's breath hitched as he crawled up her body, her lips pressed hungrily against his as his face became level with hers. Uta let out a soft sigh against her mouth, going to sit up in her lap. Eventually, he rose fully to his knees, his shirt rising up slightly to reveal the button of his pants to her, and he pressed it to her lips.

"Suck." His gaze pierced through Kiyomi as her fingers crept up to unbutton his member's prison, wasting no time to pull him out of his briefs and pressing her mouth to the head of the length. She feathered kisses along the tip, all the way down to the base and then back up to the tip before she swiped her tongue lazily, earning a small hiss from the man above her. "You're taking too long," the ghoul growled, but instantly shut up as Kiyomi went straight down, taking all of him in her mouth, nose pressed up against soft pubes. She gagged around him, feeling him twitch with anticipation in her mouth and Kiyomi pulled back up for air. A small line of spit left her lips and dropped onto the tip of Uta's length, and a small finger went to rub it in. Uta let out another moan, rewarding Kiyomi by dipping down and kissing her forcefully, pushing his way into her mouth.

Tongues battled for dominance, but it was only natural that Uta won. He explored Kiyomi's wet cavern, tangling and wrapping his tongue around hers every chance he got. He pulled away from her, observing her with gentle eyes. Her face was red, lips swollen and she was panting. _Cute,_ he thought, and his hand went to caress her face as he went to go undo her dress.

It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes were shed upon the floor, Uta's hands fondling the chest of the girl that he wanted to get closer with. His lips connected with skin, nibbling her breast, and tongue sliding against her perked nipple. She moaned at the sensitivity, her fingers going to tangle in that soft blonde hair that she wanted to pet. Kiyomi had let out a small yelp of surprise as she was lifted up on top, over Uta's hips, the head of his cock positioned at her entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered to her, and she nodded.

Kiyomi lowered her hips, sitting on Uta slowly, taking him in. He hissed softly at the feeling of being inside, wet warmth hugging around him tightly. She was too still, he wanted her moving on top of him. He gave a little push, testing to see if she was ready, wanting her to move. Thankfully, she gave him her okay, and he rolled his hips up into her. A moan sounded through the room, Kiyomi's hands going to rest on Uta's toned chest. He began to thrust a bit faster, a bit deeper, but kept the promise that he said he would keep. He would only be gentle unless she wanted him too.

Those sweet words left her lips right as he thought about it. "Uta... Harder.." _Hell...Yes._ he thought. Immediately, he flipped her over so that Kiyomi was under him, and he started to pound into her. Uta wanted to hear her scream, hear everything she wanted to let out, just for him. It was too short for him though, seeing how she sent him overboard and he had to pull out after two minutes. He came all over her stomach, making sure that it didn't get in her hair this time around.

Kiyomi found that Uta had laid on top of her to rest, and she was gently caressing his body as they rested. "Did you want...Did you want me to take you home?" Uta propped his chin on her chest and looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. He looked tired.

The female ghoul shook her head. "No. I think I want to stay here," she whispered. Well that wasn't what she wanted to say. That was the alcohol talking. Uta smiled widely, resting his cheek on her breasts, taking a deep breath. Kiyomi couldn't explain it, but she'd only met this ghoul twice, and he was already giving her butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't be falling in love.

...Could she?


End file.
